madanfandomcom-20200216-history
LN Volume 14 Chapter 1
Summary Part 1: Retaliation Against Muozinel Army Part 2: Rousing Speeches at Nice's Plaza The next morning since the skirmish's aftermath, all citizen in Nice gathered at the capital city's plaza. Part 3: The Promise Between Tigre and Regin Soon after the speech at the plaza, Tigre begin to witnesses the increasing volunteer solders. Part 4: Meeting In Gathering Allies The meeting then begin with Tigre, Mashas, Bouroullec, Olivier, Elen, Lim and Mila are discussing their next phase to defeating Muozinel Army. Unfortunately, Mashas delivered the bad news: Despite their earlier victory, Brune Army is still short of allies and generals of the fort in Massilia (Severac, Gregovia, and Vierzon) chose to stay behind in order to buy Brune Army's preparations, despite under Regin's decree of evacuate their respective forts and march for Nice. Tigre however proceed to ask Bouroullec about the generals of these fort. Bouroullec firstly talked about Cauvin of the Severac Knights Squadron, an overly emotional leader of the knights brigade which too sacred to fight against Sachstein Army's recent invasion, much to Olivier's frustration. Next, the Earl further mentioned Gastaldi of the Gregovia Knight Squadron who believed that defending the fort and surrounding was his main priority but neglecting situations outside his fort. Their last resort was having them take 4 days to reach Fort Vierzon and if they unable to persuade its commander, because they would lose 8,000 soldiers before the war could even begin. At the same time, they also had to understand that none of the three fort commanders have resentment against Regin or Brune as they were simply fulfilling their duty. Mashas wondered Muozinel Army's motivation for the capture forts which Lim replied that, since the enemy's aim is only Nice, these forts will be guarded by some units as the main force keep on advancing towards Nice. Mila further enforced Lim's statement by mentioning that the worst threat they were worrying about the advancing Muozinel Army itself was not Brune's resistance but their allies' possible fall to the invading army's reinforcement and possible blockade of its allies' escape route. To repel the invasion while cutting off the enemy's reinforcement route, Tigre has planning on splitting Brune Army in 2 units: The Defending Unit will protect Nice while the Assault Unit will circle the enemy and ambush them from behind in order to free Fort Severac, then have the army to pretending on heading to Massilia whereas their real direction would be north towards Kureys instead. Tigre then decided to have only 20,000 men with the Assault Unit. As Bouroullec was shocked to hear this, Tigre explained that Nice will be defendless if all units attacking Muozinel Army, and they needed to be as stealthy as possible in order to catch the enemy with surprise. Lim however suggested on heading for Fort Gregovia instead because of it's near to Nice than Severac, with Mila support because it makes their chance of defeating Muozinel Army more easier despite the reckless nature. Olivier then asked about who will lead the assault, to which Tigre responded by volunteering himself along with Elen and Bouroullec for the Assault Unit while the rest including Mashas and Mila will be staying at Nice instead. Lim also vocally volunteer to go along with Elen. Olivier however remained skeptical as he wonder if Kurey's defeat could cause Muozinel Army to fall apart, to which Tigre immediately replied that because Kureys was a key for Muozinel Army's invasion and his defeat should demoralizing the enemy. Others asked the last question if they can call out more reinforcement but Tigre opposed it because Asvarre was warring against Sachstein on the west while Zhcted has delivered enough aid to help Brune, which means they were on their own now. Part 5:Further Relationship Between Tigre and Elen Part 6: Figneria's First Vanadis Meeting Meanwhile in Silesia, Fine-after earning her recognition as the Vanadis of Legnica within a month-was attending her first meeting with her fellow Vanadises Liza and Tina who have returned from their respective missions outside Zhcted. In this meeting, Fine asked Liza and Tina about affairs outside Zhcted, especially Elen and her recent involvement in Brune which Tina explained that it was because of their mission to repel Sachstein Army's invasion from Brune. Upon learning about Elen and Tigre from Liza and Tina, from the latter's teasing about the former's unusual friendliness with Elen and Tigre from the Sun festival, specifically his relationship with all Vanadises, Fine yearned to meet Tigre in person once Brune's chaos is over. Fine then asked both Liza and Tina about their motivation in becoming a Vanadis, to which both reply that they are going to fulfill their respective dreams. Thinking if Elen was continuing Vissarion's legacy, Fine also vowed to pursue her own ambitions. Characters (By Appearance Order) Recurring *Tigrevurmud Vorn *Rurick *Gaspar Rodant *Regin Estelle Loire Bastien do Charles *Serena *Claude *Mashas Rodant *Bouroullec *Olivier *Eleonora Viltaria *Limalisha *Ludmila Lourie *Figneria Alshavin *Elizaveta Fomina *Valentina Glinka Estes Mentioned *Kureys Shahim Balamir *Sofya Obertas *Olga Tamm *Alexandra Alshavin *Vissarion New *Cauvin *Gastaldi Highlighted Notes *Brune's first retaliation against the invading Muozinel Army begins with a The Moonlight Knights' initial victory over Muozinel Army's reconnaissance unit in a small skirmish. The real challenge for the newly reformed Brune Army however is only the beginning as they are still lacking more allies, specifically Kovern and Gastaldy who are stubbornly staying behind at Massilia against Regin's order to retreat and rendezvous with others at Nice. *Considering Nice is still recovering itself from the earlier coup, many feels uneasy especially towards Muozinel Army's impending invasion since the fallout of Nemetacum's fall, and while Tigre's and Regin's speech do encouraging citizens to volunteer themselves and participate the battle, the odds of Nice's defense against Muozinel is still ambiguous one. *Fine's quick learning adaptation as a Vanadis has earned her recognition and becoming the full time Vanadis in her own territory. With her abundant fighting skills and her generosity to her people, her administration and policies are widely praised by Legnica citizens because it is similar to the late Sasha's own administration and policies. Since she is new War Maiden however, Fine only learned some basics of the system especially the kings' superiority over the Vanadises. Trivia Unanswered Question * While it is impossible to face so much Muozinel Army, as well they bare not resentment against Regin and Brune, it is unknown why were the three generals from Massilia insisted on staying behind despite Regin orders was actually have them to evacuate instead. * How much Fine truly know about the Vanadises and even Zhcted overall is remained unclear, since she only know about the basic law as a Vanadis. Category:Light Novel Chapter Category:Light Novel 14